Hope On The Rocks/Issue 50
This is Issue 50 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Junior, Part 2". This issue is Miles-centric. 502; Junior, Part 2 Playing cards have always been a family tradition. We usually play games like cassino, and I always win. “Miles, your turn.” Jane mutters, knowing that she is about to loose. “Obviusly.” I say, jokingly, and Jane sighs. I am 14 and still much better than my 19 year old sister. My father is watching football, while my mother is playing with Jane and me. “So, Jane.” My mother says. “Your birthday is coming up. What do you want?” I lay down an ace, placing it on top of a king, saying “Fourteen.” “How about a new brother?” Jane mutters, forcing her queen of spades down on the table. My mother calmly takes up the card Jane just lay down, giving me the opportunity to clear the table, what I do. “Mom!” Jane complains. “That’s the game honey.” My mother says with a smile. “That’s the game.” I open my eyes, taking a deep breath. It hurts. The pain in my stomach is awful. I can barely breathe of pure pain. As I look down, I see my t-shirt being all red. I then realize that I’m laying in a bed. As I look around, I see where I am; the Tallie Family Farm. The place where Doug lived with his twins, before Lia shot one of them. “You should rest.” A soft, womanly voice says. I look, seeing Doug’s daughter, Kristen. I am surprised by how calm she is. Two days ago, her brother was shot. She can’t be over it already. “What happened?” I manage myself to ask. Kristen, who is standing with a bunch of towels, placing them in a cabinet, says “You were shot. My dad fixed you, you’ll be fine.” I don’t care about me. I just want to know to Lia. Kerri and Esther too. These people just took them, kidnapped them. “It’s better if you just rest now.” Kristen says, smiling. I don’t say anything, I just close my eyes. Though, the wound is way too painful; I can’t sleep. Instead of sleeping, I try to make conversation with the farmer’s daughter. “How can you be so calm?” I ask. “I mean, your brother died.” She makes a weak smile. “How can you be so calm afer your girlfriend’s kidnapping?” She asks, still smiling. “Because I know I’ll get her back. I’ll...” I begin, but Kristen interrupts. “Because you know you’ll be with her again one day?” She says. Without thinking more about it, I nod. “Yeah.” “That’s the same with me, Miles. I know I’ll be with Jamie again one day.” Kristen says, folding the last towel. I don’t get to reply, before Texas enters the room, softly knocking on the door once being inside. “Hey, Miles. How’d you feel?” Texas asks, looking worried. “Like crap. It really hurts.” I answer. Texas nods, looking at Kristen. “Listen, Miles... Doug’s wife was taken too. He knows why they took Esther, Kerri...” He pauses at the last name. “Lia.” I turn my head to Kristen. “Why?” Kristen shakes her head. She is standing awkwardly, tripping, too shy to ask Texas to move. He is standing just in front of the door. “Well.” Texas says. “You remember what Axel did back at Rogersville?” I nod. “Yeah, of course.” “It’s kinda the same thing.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Texas Starr *Kristen Tallie *Jane Vance (flashback) *Jerry Vance (flashback) *Karen Vance (flashback) Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues